wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Game Master
thumb|The Game Masters A Game Master or GM is a Blizzard employee. GMs are the overseers of World of Warcraft who watch over a server to solve problems, disputes and sometimes punish people disobeying the Terms of Use policy Blizzard set forth. You can create an in-game petition (usually called a "ticket") to alert the GMs to certain problems you are experiencing. Game Masters are NOT to be used for help with quests, or asking them for money or gear, etc. GM's Today Previously, in World of Warcraft, Game Masters were only allowed to leave GM Island with permission from somebody. Recently, since patch 2.3, GM's are now allowed to leave GM Island and follow players, and have fun! Game Masters can also morph into anything in front of many people. Once two GM's were seen morphed as Illidan! *Recently because of this, Game Masters can not wear their Gamemaster clothing set, and now wear level 30-60 cloth armor. GM functions * You may get a whisper from a GM to followup on a ticket, but they probably will not engage in more than a brief conversation, since they are usually very busy. Try to only give them useful info if they contact you. * GMs at times may even make themselves visible to the player, but these are rare circumstances. Most of the time, GMs will only interact with you via /whispers. * You may get a followup letter in the in-game mail, but typically you can't reply. It usually says something like, "We have received your petition and are working on a resolution or investigating." This tends to occur when you appear to be offline at the time the GM received your petition (there is a known bug where some players may appear to be offline when they are not). * GMs have access to an expanded set of abilities that normal players do not have access to. * GMs have the power to port you to locations; usually they only do this if they catch you exploiting the game (e.g. terrain exploiting for an advantage in PVP, or Line of Sight exploiting in PVE) or if you have become stuck. * GMs cannot retrieve lost items (unless you give them a good reason such as "my friend deleted it as an act of revenge". Remember that this sort of excuse will often brand you as a person that shares an account with other players and Blizzard employees will frown upon that) or ban/punish players without an extensive investigation. Therefore, don't get annoyed if they aren't able to solve all your problems for you at a moment's notice. * GMs seem to be allowed to choose the race they want to use themselves , though this is still in dispute. One certain fact is that, although rare, Blood Elf and Draenei GMs do exist. * In a conversation with a GM who cannot be named, when asked what level GMs are, he replied "Every level". Also, when asked whether GMs have to adhere to the level 70 level cap or able to advance to higher levels, he replied "There is a cap for everything". * GMs still appear in the game to some players, and can be pit lords.http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/03/09/englewood-poses-and-the-live-coverage-wraps-up/ Lead and Senior Game Master Titles you will see in the official forums in signatures of blizzard forum posters. So far, they tend to post in the Realm Status forum. References * Game Masters * A Game Master's life See also * Life on GM Island - Life on GM Island at the Official Europe site (EN). Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Game Terms